


Need

by WhiteSwanCake (Courtorderedcake)



Series: Scraps / Drabbles / Ficlets [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtorderedcake/pseuds/WhiteSwanCake
Summary: A short Captain Duckling A/B/O angsty smut drabble gift.Emphasis, as always, on smutty angst.





	Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doodlelolly0910](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlelolly0910/gifts), [artistic-writer (Itrustyoutokillme)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itrustyoutokillme/gifts).



Need.

 

That's what was left, under his skin like witch fire, burning away all rational thoughts to gauzy smoke. She'd said yes, her  skin heated and that beautiful beast that lay hidden bubbling up, the smell alone maddening without her hips against his own. His hook ripped away petticoat and entirely too much fabric with ease, the half growl half whimper of relief when the air hit her bare thighs sending him reeling.

 

His mind switched to a primal track in time with the blood rushing in his ears, every noise she made as he ground himself into her center echoing in the demands he followed.

 

_Take. Take. Fill. Take. Need._

 

 _Taste?_ A whispered remnant of sanity asked.

 

_Taste. Take. Fill. Need. Need, need, need -_

 

He pulled aside ripped cotton, dipping his tongue and groaning at how wet she was, how delicious and slick and ready for him. Moans and pants from above distracted him, so focused on devouring her he didn't notice her hands pushing down his unlaced leathers until his cock was released and her tongue was swirling his tip as she leaned forward. His groan into her quim made her grind into his mouth wantonly, a moan humming through her mouth and around him making him throb.

 

 _Take. Need. Take now._ His mind screamed, and he hauled her off of him relishing the wet pop of her lips as he pushed her down on the bunk. Gold spun hair gripped in his fingers, her ass high, head pressed against the mattress, one jade eye visible that plead with him to hurry as she worried her lip between her teeth. No wonder her kingdom locked her away, the great prize of the realm, the true jewel, one of the last of her kind with royal lineage waiting for some worthy mate.

 

 _You're not remotely suitable._ whispered the part of him that usually held control.

 

 _Take, fill, fuck._ The beast demanded.

 

“Please, please Killian, yes -” she whispered, and it was his undoing. She'd chosen him, chosen the man under the moniker, said she'd choose him again and again -

 

 _Need._ Roared the beast.

 

He filled her in a swift stroke, her shocked cry of discomfort stilling the need to thrust as she adjusted. His nostrils flared, the urge to mark her so strong as he hissed through gritted teeth. The old scar of the one who betrayed her stood stark against her skin, proof royal lineage was not always as suitable as it seemed.

 

Gathering every ounce of self control, he pressed a gentle chaste kiss to her neck, where he would mark her given the chance, and her blessing.

 

 _Mine._ Whispered the beast.

 

 _Mine._ He agreed.

 

She shifted her hips, and began to move. He let her set the pace at first, teetering on the edge of reason, until her moans spurred him to move faster, hand on her breasts plucking at nipples, his body wound impossibly tight. Her walls were becoming tighter, fluttering and gripping, his thrusts becoming sloppy. He changed the angle and heard her scream his name.

 

It was too much, but not enough, so close -

 

“Mark me, please, I beg of you, Killian please!”

 

He'd imagined her saying it, surely -

 

“Emma?” he managed in a strangled groan.

 

“Make me yours, Alpha.”

 

There was no hesitation, no waiting, no debate - just the quick moments of instinct.

 

He bit down on her neck, covering the other mark with his teeth and she was his, he was hers, his base swelling as she came around him again, squeezing on the knot that now filled her. He emptied himself in her against a blanket of white that covered his eyes, his cries of her name lit with stars exploding as they shuddered together. Gently, pressing them together, Killian lowered them into the bed.

 

He licked Emma's neck softly as she purred against him, her body relaxed and sated. By the time he pulled away from her, she was asleep, finally resting peacefully after days of fever, and he was…

 

The beast had quieted, and what was left was guilt, fear and shame.

 

Her first litters hadn't made it, her prince running off with some lady in waiting, leaving her alone. Her parents had locked her away, waiting for a suitor that was worthy of their challenges. Their impossible challenges, based on their own true love, a story heard throughout the land.

 

She had sat alone for years waiting, hollow she said, she'd felt hollow, sedated. When he appeared to steal The Jewel of the Realm, he hadn't expected an omega. He was drunk when he'd heard the tale of a powerful magic that could destroy his foe. He'd never expected this, a headstrong princess with magic, enjoying her companionship for months as they eluded capture, or to fall in love…

 

Like Milah, her mark covered in a tattoo on his shoulder, it's twin he'd given to the already mated woman lost to an early grave.

 

And now, he'd cursed Emma to this life, bound her to him.

 

 _Yours._ The monster inside him grinned.

 

“Mine.” he whispered gently, stroking her sleeping cheek, her soft smile breaking his heart.

  



End file.
